t3chboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation NeoGenesis Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 December 2013
00:56:07 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 00:56:44 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 00:57:00 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Test 01:01:30 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 01:05:07 ~ Spartacus0898 has joined the chat. ~ 01:05:10 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:05:15 T3CHNOCIDE: Fak 01:05:17 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmm 01:05:25 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:05:34 Spartacus0898: lol 01:05:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>test 01:05:37 T3CHNOCIDE: WTF 01:05:42 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:05:51 T3CHNOCIDE: OH 01:06:11 Spartacus0898: Meanders = (fail) 01:06:15 T3CHNOCIDE: You're an admin 01:06:22 T3CHNOCIDE: Can I de-admin you? 01:06:29 T3CHNOCIDE: I'll re-admin later. 01:06:29 Spartacus0898: LOLOLOLOL 01:06:32 Spartacus0898: Sure 01:07:27 Spartacus0898: test 01:08:25 T3CHNOCIDE: Refresh pl0x 01:08:30 ~ Spartacus0898 has joined the chat. ~ 01:08:38 Spartacus0898: 3... 01:08:40 Spartacus0898: 2... 01:08:42 Spartacus0898: 1... 01:09:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:09:43 T3CHNOCIDE: Y 01:09:47 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 01:09:49 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:09:51 T3CHNOCIDE: >:( 01:10:23 Spartacus0898: LOL 01:10:44 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:10:53 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet 01:10:55 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:10:58 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:11:02 T3CHNOCIDE: That one worked 01:11:13 DBD Abyss: a'ight 01:11:15 Spartacus0898: Wonder why it's not working on me... 01:11:18 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:11:26 T3CHNOCIDE: Server still thinks you're an admin 01:11:31 T3CHNOCIDE: OH WAIT 01:11:34 T3CHNOCIDE: You're on the mod list 01:11:35 T3CHNOCIDE: Fail 01:11:40 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>DBD Abyss>2 hours 01:11:42 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:11:53 T3CHNOCIDE: User:DBD Abyss 01:11:58 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:01 Spartacus0898: Epic fail 01:12:16 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:12:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 01:13:02 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 01:13:12 T3CHNOCIDE: !testban>343 TheGuiltyProphet 01:13:13 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:13:15 T3CHNOCIDE: LOL 01:13:20 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:13:30 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:13:35 T3CHNOCIDE: Opps 01:13:41 T3CHNOCIDE: Did I just ban him with an unban? 01:13:41 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:13:59 DBD Abyss: What the fuck. 01:15:19 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>DBD Abyss>3 months 01:15:21 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:15:39 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:15:57 DBD Abyss: You should add the >reason after the time 01:15:57 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>test reason 01:15:59 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:16:14 DBD Abyss: so !ban>DBD Abyss>3 months>racist comments 01:16:14 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:16:17 Spartacus0898: !ban>Spartacus0898 01:16:21 DBD Abyss: Choosing a realistic example. 01:16:27 343 TheGuiltyProphet: T3Ch 01:16:28 T3CHNOCIDE: I'm working on optional fields. 01:16:33 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Please let me show you something xD 01:16:47 T3CHNOCIDE: E.g. !ban>DBD Abyss will ban you for the default 2 hours for misbehaving in chat 01:16:53 343 TheGuiltyProphet: It won't take long and then you can unmod me again 01:17:00 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Just I need mod rights to be able to use this. 01:17:03 Spartacus0898: I keep getting this test wiki and HN chat mixed up. xD 01:17:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I want to run a script and show T3CH something funny xD 01:17:36 T3CHNOCIDE: Whilst you can customise it with !ban>DBD Abyss>time !ban>DBD Abyss>reason !ban>DBD Abyss>time>reason or !ban>DBD Abyss>reason>time 01:17:54 343 TheGuiltyProphet: T3CH, can you do that for 5 seconds or? 01:17:57 T3CHNOCIDE: !mod>343 TheGuiltyProphet 01:18:00 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmm 01:18:07 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Okay, here goes. 01:18:11 Spartacus0898: Woah 01:18:11 T3CHNOCIDE: Make it quick 01:18:12 343 TheGuiltyProphet: You might have seen it before. 01:18:19 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:18:23 T3CHNOCIDE: You can have that back Spart. 01:18:41 T3CHNOCIDE: What 343? 01:18:44 DBD Abyss: what about me? 01:18:52 Spartacus0898: !ban>Manatees>Eating all whale shark food 01:19:39 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Have you seen that Script before, T3CH? 01:19:45 T3CHNOCIDE: Yes 01:19:45 Spartacus0898: Well that escalated quickly. xD 01:19:53 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !ban>my mum>for eating all the cakes 01:19:55 T3CHNOCIDE: !kick>343 TheGuiltyProphet 01:20:02 T3CHNOCIDE: !kick>DBD Abyss>test 01:20:03 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:20:06 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:06 Meanders Ahead: Ouch you were kicked! 343 TheGuiltyProphet please read the chat rules to avoid being kicked in future. 01:20:12 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:12 Meanders Ahead: Ouch you were kicked! DBD Abyss please read the chat rules to avoid being kicked in future. 01:20:23 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:25 DBD Abyss: give it a rest you squid 01:20:26 T3CHNOCIDE: We can do it like the mandem 01:20:44 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:20:51 DBD Abyss: mandem? 01:21:14 T3CHNOCIDE: Eh who knows 01:21:21 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:21:31 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:21:43 343 TheGuiltyProphet: We can do it like a mandem sugar sugar sugar 01:21:44 343 TheGuiltyProphet: BOOM BOOM 01:21:48 Spartacus0898: !kick>your ass 01:21:49 Meanders Ahead: Spartacus0898 kicked your ass from the chat. 01:21:53 343 TheGuiltyProphet: LOL 01:22:02 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Ouch your ass. You were kicked! 01:22:16 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Okay T3CH, come at me! >:O 01:22:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>Merry Nawmas 01:22:40 343 TheGuiltyProphet: You so should do that 01:22:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>Infinite 01:22:59 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:23:01 T3CHNOCIDE: Teehee 01:23:08 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:23:17 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:23:19 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Not that again xD 01:23:26 T3CHNOCIDE: Weird 01:23:30 T3CHNOCIDE: That should be infinite. 01:23:34 T3CHNOCIDE: Oh wait 01:23:46 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>infinite 01:23:47 Meanders Ahead: T3CHNOCIDE banned 343 TheGuiltyProphet from the chat for: Misbehaving in chat. 01:23:50 Spartacus0898: http://t3chbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Beatles_have_hard_shells_xD 01:23:52 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Wut 01:23:52 T3CHNOCIDE: Failure 01:24:02 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Lel Sparty 01:24:08 Spartacus0898: !ban>Tunselous>naw 01:24:55 Spartacus0898: XDDDD 01:25:16 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:25:25 TheGuiltyBot: What u playin at fool kicking ma master like dat! 01:25:30 TheGuiltyBot: U iz brave sir 01:25:46 TheGuiltyBot: Uh huh that is not how dis goes down. 01:26:51 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 01:28:47 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 01:28:49 DBD Abyss: You know what the best command ever would be 01:28:49 T3CHNOCIDE: There we go 01:29:04 TheGuiltyBot: T3CH's a man eater, make him work hard, make him sweat hard. 01:29:07 DBD Abyss: !Fairy law based on the spell from FT it just kicks everyone 01:29:11 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason>2 weeks 01:29:23 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot 01:29:25 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:29:25 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmm 01:29:44 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Aww, he called you a man eater :3 01:29:48 343 TheGuiltyProphet: That means he likes you (:D) 01:29:57 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>2 hours>test 01:29:58 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:30:05 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:30:10 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:30:13 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmmmm 01:30:15 343 TheGuiltyProphet: U WOT M8 >:O 01:30:37 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>DBD Abyss>test>2 hours 01:30:38 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:30:39 343 TheGuiltyProphet: T3CH, why aren't you asleep? I hope you have your Mr. Men on! 01:30:48 T3CHNOCIDE: Must be using week 01:31:07 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Eminem likes rapping about pussy. 01:31:19 Spartacus0898: megusta 01:31:26 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>2 days 01:31:28 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:31:37 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:31:52 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:31:55 T3CHNOCIDE: Why not weeks ... 01:32:15 TheGuiltyBot: That's it Meanders. You and I are on like Donkey Kong. I'm a better squid than you'll ever be! :O 01:32:25 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>30 days 01:32:26 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:33:04 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Brb, Wiki stuff. 01:33:12 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>343 TheGuiltyProphet>7 days 01:33:13 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 01:33:38 Spartacus0898: !unban>DBD Abyss 01:33:38 Meanders Ahead: Incorrect command syntax. Please refer to the command guide. 01:33:41 T3CHNOCIDE: Oh opps 01:33:42 T3CHNOCIDE: oops 01:33:45 T3CHNOCIDE: WOOOPS 01:33:48 T3CHNOCIDE: WOPPPPSSSSS 01:34:02 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:34:10 Spartacus0898: LOL 01:34:15 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has joined the chat. ~ 01:34:18 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:34:20 DBD Abyss: T3CHNUBCIDE 01:34:25 T3CHNOCIDE: >:( 01:34:28 Spartacus0898: LOLOLOLOL 01:34:37 T3CHNOCIDE: !update 01:34:38 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs updated! 01:34:39 T3CHNOCIDE: !logs 01:34:39 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs can be found here, T3CHNOCIDE 01:34:50 343 TheGuiltyProphet: T3Ch has ran out of beatle juice xD 01:35:14 T3CHNOCIDE: Beetle >:( 01:35:27 343 TheGuiltyProphet: (lol) 01:35:44 DBD Abyss: beetlejuice 01:35:47 DBD Abyss: Beetlejuice 01:35:57 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>1 week 01:35:59 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:36:11 T3CHNOCIDE: So it knows one week 01:36:19 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>2 weeks 01:36:22 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:36:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>4 weeks 01:36:37 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:36:49 Spartacus0898: So many bans and unbans D: 01:36:56 T3CHNOCIDE: IKR LOL 01:37:03 Spartacus0898: xD 01:37:06 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason>1 week 01:37:09 T3CHNOCIDE: Ah 01:37:42 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:38:24 343 TheGuiltyProphet: You may keep banning my bot if you wish. 01:38:38 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>2 hours>test 01:38:40 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:38:52 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:39:25 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmmm 01:39:45 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>1 year 01:39:47 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:40:19 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:40:58 TheGuiltyBot: T3CH FANCIES NIKKI MANAJ 01:41:00 TheGuiltyBot: :3 01:42:24 T3CHNOCIDE: -_- 01:43:06 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I hate her voice and I dont like her in general :P 01:43:15 TheGuiltyBot: Only playing with ya T3CH. 01:43:23 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>name>length>time 01:43:29 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>name>time>length 01:44:31 TheGuiltyBot: T3CHNOCIDE banned name from the chat for: Misbehaving in chat. 01:47:39 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Why isn't Meanders working? 01:48:44 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:48:46 ~ DBD Abyss has joined the chat. ~ 01:49:28 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 01:49:35 T3CHNOCIDE: Trying to figure that out 01:49:54 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>2 hours>reason 01:49:55 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:49:58 T3CHNOCIDE: That works 01:50:10 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>reason>2 hours 01:50:13 T3CHNOCIDE: Oh 01:50:22 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:50:27 T3CHNOCIDE: !update 01:50:29 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs updated! 01:50:33 T3CHNOCIDE: !logs 01:50:33 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs can be found here, T3CHNOCIDE 01:51:11 T3CHNOCIDE: Ok time to run the last few tests. 01:51:50 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 01:51:54 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 01:52:37 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>3 days>Test reason test 01:52:39 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:52:41 T3CHNOCIDE: Umm 01:53:01 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:53:19 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 01:54:01 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 01:54:01 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>3 days>Test reason test 01:54:02 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:54:07 T3CHNOCIDE: LOL 01:54:11 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:54:19 343 TheGuiltyProphet: LOL 01:54:27 343 TheGuiltyProphet: How dare you be TheGuiltyBot >:O 01:54:43 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>2 weeks 01:54:52 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>1 week 01:54:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>2 days 01:55:00 T3CHNOCIDE: HMMM 01:55:01 T3CHNOCIDE: WHY 01:55:23 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>reason>2 weeks 01:55:36 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>2 hours 01:55:37 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:55:44 T3CHNOCIDE: Maketh no sense. 01:55:45 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:56:04 343 TheGuiltyProphet: *shrugs* 01:56:17 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>2 days 01:56:23 343 TheGuiltyProphet: WHY 01:56:30 343 TheGuiltyProphet: There is nothing wrong with that command... 01:56:34 T3CHNOCIDE: OH 01:56:37 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 01:56:41 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 01:56:48 T3CHNOCIDE: I'm a fucking tard 01:56:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>test reason test>4 months 01:56:59 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 01:57:04 T3CHNOCIDE: There we go 01:57:09 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>2 days>test reason test 01:57:18 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>2 days 01:57:24 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot>reason 01:57:31 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot 01:57:31 Meanders Ahead: T3CHNOCIDE banned TheGuiltyBot from the chat for: Misbehaving in chat. 01:57:34 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 01:57:34 T3CHNOCIDE: OK 01:57:38 T3CHNOCIDE: Should be ready to ship 01:57:43 343 TheGuiltyProphet: What did you do? :P 01:57:55 T3CHNOCIDE: Chose the wrong split object 01:58:09 ~ DBD Abyss has left the chat. ~ 01:58:11 T3CHNOCIDE: I was choosing the 2nd parameter, not the 3rd. 01:58:34 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Woops. 01:59:07 T3CHNOCIDE: That should be the last parser function I need to write. 02:00:11 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Yay. 02:00:12 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Congrats. 02:00:21 T3CHNOCIDE: Oh wait, one more for unban 02:00:50 TheGuiltyBot: :P 02:01:24 T3CHNOCIDE: That will leave !notices left to do. 02:01:33 T3CHNOCIDE: Then just fine tune the chatlogs. 02:01:38 T3CHNOCIDE: And Meanders should be complete. 02:01:43 343 TheGuiltyProphet: It might be useful to get a !ignore command in there. 02:01:47 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Like with Flutterbot. 02:01:58 343 TheGuiltyProphet: If someone abuses her, we just ignore them so no one else has to suffer not using her. 02:02:20 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !ignore TheGuiltyBot 02:02:22 343 TheGuiltyProphet: for example. 02:02:58 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmm 02:03:05 T3CHNOCIDE: Might be worth a try. 02:04:41 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Would it take a while to write up>? 02:04:50 T3CHNOCIDE: Nah. 02:05:17 T3CHNOCIDE: Do you have an !unignore command, or is it time driven? 02:05:34 343 TheGuiltyProphet: We have an unignore command too. 02:05:54 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Infact, I should probably unignore someone now. If you want to come to MLP, I can show you it. 02:06:29 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Actually, scrap that. 02:07:36 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 02:07:48 T3CHNOCIDE: It's fine I have an idea of how it works now. 02:08:21 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Alright. 02:08:45 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I can't wait to learn Python. Maybe we could write something together or something. 02:09:42 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 02:09:46 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 02:10:04 T3CHNOCIDE: I only really know how to write chat bots at the moment. But I'll be looking into making my own interface program soon. 02:10:23 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Sounds exciting. 02:10:27 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 02:10:31 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 02:10:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I might ask my step dad to teach me the whole lot xD 02:10:42 343 TheGuiltyProphet: He knows a lot of Javascript too. 02:10:46 T3CHNOCIDE: Does your step dad know python? 02:10:55 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot 02:10:56 Meanders Ahead: T3CHNOCIDE banned TheGuiltyBot from the chat for: Misbehaving in chat. 02:10:57 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>TheGuiltyBot 02:11:03 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>TheGuiltyBot>test 02:11:07 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I believe so. He's a web designer and went to University. 02:11:25 T3CHNOCIDE: What was the course? 02:11:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Hmm. Let me try and remember. 02:11:38 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>TheGuiltyBot 02:11:42 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>TheGuiltyBot>test unban 02:11:50 ~ Spartacus0898 has left the chat. ~ 02:12:22 ~ TheGuiltyBot has joined the chat. ~ 02:12:28 T3CHNOCIDE: Spart 02:12:33 T3CHNOCIDE: usuk 02:12:38 T3CHNOCIDE: Lol 02:13:26 T3CHNOCIDE: Lol want so see how my !notice code used to work? 02:13:37 TheGuiltyBot: T3CHNOCIDE Spart usuk Lol Lol want so see how my !notice code used to work? 02:13:50 TheGuiltyBot: T3CH, something is up with 343... 02:14:08 TheGuiltyBot: None of the messages are appearing on my screen. No matter how many times I refresh 02:14:20 TheGuiltyBot: OMG 02:14:24 TheGuiltyBot: I'm an idiot 02:14:26 T3CHNOCIDE: Try again 02:14:30 T3CHNOCIDE: Lol what? 02:14:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: One was on Halo Nation chat, one was here xD 02:14:41 T3CHNOCIDE: OH LOL 02:14:49 343 TheGuiltyProphet: /me feels like an idiot 02:15:05 T3CHNOCIDE: How not to write a python code: 02:15:06 T3CHNOCIDE: http://pastebin.com/Jsum24MQ 02:15:20 343 TheGuiltyProphet: :P 02:15:32 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I want to say he done Computing and IT but he knows a heck alot of coding. 02:15:38 343 TheGuiltyProphet: He uses it in his work. All the time. 02:16:34 343 TheGuiltyProphet: When he talks about his work he goes all technical and no one knows what the hell he is talking about xD 02:17:34 T3CHNOCIDE: lol 02:21:34 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Would it be a bad idea to ask him now what he done? 02:21:41 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I suppose I could combine the history. 02:22:57 T3CHNOCIDE: combine what history? 02:23:46 343 TheGuiltyProphet: The page history. 02:23:50 343 TheGuiltyProphet: To see what he changed when he fixed it. 02:26:22 T3CHNOCIDE: Yeah use the history. 02:27:06 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Alright. 02:31:01 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 02:31:05 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 02:31:09 T3CHNOCIDE: !ignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:31:09 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead is now ignoring 343 TheGuiltyProphet. 02:31:15 T3CHNOCIDE: 343, try use a command 02:31:21 T3CHNOCIDE: Like !logs or something 02:31:47 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 02:32:06 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:32:11 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !emotes 02:32:14 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !commands 02:32:22 343 TheGuiltyProphet: (y) 02:32:31 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Congrats dude. 02:32:32 T3CHNOCIDE: !unignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:32:35 T3CHNOCIDE: Try again 02:32:38 T3CHNOCIDE: Oh shit 02:32:39 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:32:49 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Forgot the unignore command? 02:33:08 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 02:33:12 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 02:33:13 T3CHNOCIDE: !ignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:33:13 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead is now ignoring 343 TheGuiltyProphet. 02:33:17 T3CHNOCIDE: !unignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:33:19 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:33:19 T3CHNOCIDE: Hmm 02:33:35 TheGuiltyBot: !logs 02:33:35 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs can be found here, TheGuiltyBot 02:33:41 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Hmm, odd. 02:33:47 T3CHNOCIDE: Type error. 02:33:52 T3CHNOCIDE: Must've missed a bracket somewhere. 02:34:14 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 02:34:21 343 TheGuiltyProphet: o.o 02:34:24 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:34:24 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs can be found here, 343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:34:24 T3CHNOCIDE: !ignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:34:24 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead is now ignoring 343 TheGuiltyProphet. 02:34:29 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:34:31 T3CHNOCIDE: !unignore>343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:34:31 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead is no longer ignoring 343 TheGuiltyProphet. 02:34:33 343 TheGuiltyProphet: !logs 02:34:34 Meanders Ahead: Chat logs can be found here, 343 TheGuiltyProphet 02:34:35 343 TheGuiltyProphet: (yay) 02:34:37 T3CHNOCIDE: There we go. 02:34:41 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Congrats, T3CH. 02:35:04 343 TheGuiltyProphet: Sactage owns FlutterBot 02:37:53 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 02:38:11 T3CHNOCIDE: I know lol. 02:44:05 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 02:44:06 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 02:44:51 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has left the chat. ~ 02:45:57 ~ 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left the chat. ~ 02:46:18 ~ TheGuiltyBot has left the chat. ~ 02:53:01 ~ Spartacus0898 has joined the chat. ~ 02:53:01 ~ Spartacus0898 has joined the chat. ~ 02:53:46 ~ Spartacus0898 has left the chat. ~ 13:34:24 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:35:42 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:35:48 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:35:52 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:35:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 13:36:25 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:37:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:37:39 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:37:41 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:38:28 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>Testmanatee 13:39:17 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:39:18 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:40:03 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has left the chat. ~ 13:56:19 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:56:22 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:56:29 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:56:50 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:56:53 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:57:39 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:58:50 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:58:54 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:58:56 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:58:58 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:34:24 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:35:42 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:35:48 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:35:52 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:35:58 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 13:36:25 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:37:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:37:39 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:37:41 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:38:28 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>Testmanatee 13:39:17 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:39:18 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:40:03 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has left the chat. ~ 13:56:19 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:56:22 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:56:29 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 13:56:50 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 13:56:53 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:57:39 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 13:58:50 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 13:58:54 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:58:56 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:58:58 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:59:00 T3CHNOCIDE: over write 13:59:11 T3CHNOCIDE: One more 13:59:16 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:00:28 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:00:39 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:03:38 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:03:41 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:06:03 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:06:09 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:06:16 T3CHNOCIDE: !status 14:06:16 Meanders Ahead: Time on bot is 14:06:16 28 December 2013 GMT Standard Time. Bot has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 14 seconds. Last log was 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 14 seconds ago. 14:07:36 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:07:49 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:08:51 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:08:53 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:09:51 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:10:13 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:13:53 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:13:55 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:14:17 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:14:18 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:16:27 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:16:29 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:17:32 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:17:35 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:18:44 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:18:48 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:18:51 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>testmanatee 14:21:50 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 14:23:05 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:23:08 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:23:19 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:23:22 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:23:27 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:24:34 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:25:51 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:25:53 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:27:46 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 14:29:23 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:29:27 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:29:28 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:29:48 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>Testmanatee 14:30:37 T3CHNOCIDE: !teboot 14:30:45 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:30:49 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:31:03 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:31:04 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>Testmanatee 14:31:12 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee 14:33:14 ~ James-B392 has joined the chat. ~ 14:33:20 James-B392: Wut wut. 14:33:30 T3CHNOCIDE: Just need to test ban you for a second. I'll unban straight after. 14:33:37 ~ James-B392 has left the chat. ~ 14:33:49 T3CHNOCIDE: Sweet. 14:33:58 T3CHNOCIDE: User:James-B392 14:34:23 ~ James-B392 has joined the chat. ~ 14:36:51 T3CHNOCIDE: !reboot 14:36:55 Meanders Ahead: Meanders Ahead initialised. 14:36:59 T3CHNOCIDE: Fixing the automatic ban messages 14:37:16 T3CHNOCIDE: It used to send ban messages to users being unbanned, and used to say it was Meanders who banned htem. 14:37:20 T3CHNOCIDE: them* 14:37:29 T3CHNOCIDE: !ban>Testmanatee>2 hours>Why not? 14:37:48 T3CHNOCIDE: !unban>Testmanatee>testing 14:39:56 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 14:45:58 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 14:45:59 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has joined the chat. ~ 14:46:28 James-B392: Does Meanders log chat here too? 14:46:53 ~ T3CHNOCIDE has left the chat. ~ 14:47:47 ~ James-B392 has left the chat. ~ 2013 12 28